It is known in the art of security that every individual resource (i.e. mailboxes, devices, and sensitive data) can be accessed easily in any type of IT architecture (i.e. Self-hosted, SaaS, Cloud) and IT organization.
Popular techniques in the art for protecting access to data include the following steps:                1. Use of a login and password combination to authenticate and retrieve credentials that allow access to the resources; and        2. Use of a personal certificate to access encrypted communications or storage.        
The techniques just described suffer from the drawback that in any IT organization resources are:                accessed by the owner,        managed by system administrators,        accessed by “trusted” people (delegate) defined by the owner and/or the system administrator,        saved on disk or tape by the system administrator,        protected by login/password security systems that can easily be hacked,        can easily forward emails and data to especially untrustworthy people.        
These features are related to the services that must be provided by the IT organization in order to deliver (i) business continuity, (ii) data backup, and (iii) mailbox repair. For example, administrators, by their function, must have full rights over the systems in order to be able to take any appropriate actions needed by the business or the users. Moreover, administrators have the ability to remove all traces of their actions.
To address this issue, the present invention has been designed to protect people and/or companies from unwanted access to mailboxes, sensitive data and resources. To provide this service, the present invention uses a Secondary Asynchronous Background Authentication (SABA) that is totally transparent and can alert the owner of the compromised information.